


Edible

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [94]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Food Issues, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux does not look after himself, so Kylo does it for him.





	

Hux forgets to eat, often. Kylo realised this pretty early on in his… observations. (Not stalkery, nope, not him.) The General would delve into his work and only eat when his belly was making noises he couldn’t hide any more. More than once he’d work himself to almost fainting, so Kylo accepted the sacred (and secret) duty of Making Sure Hux Eats Enough And At Good Times. 

Some of this duty involves putting small amounts of sugar in his drinks (and making him drink them), or meeting him at specific times for meals together. A properly fed and watered Hux is a happier Hux, and therefore a happier Kylo.

But the best part of the job - and Kylo will _never_ let anyone else do this - is when they’re back in their quarters. This is on days when all else has failed, and only grabbing the man and demanding he comes to bed for cuddles works. Eventually the big eyes will make him relent (unless something is literally on fire). 

So now they’re propped up on a mountain of pillows (Kylo’s choice, Hux likes far fewer), and Kylo has the perfect Hux-food. It’s thin tubes of pastry stuffed with meats and veggies, swirled around outside with cheese. Multiple food-groups, easy to eat, and fun. It also creates only finger-mess, really, as the pastry is soft enough not to flake all over, and he’s foregone the dipping pots of sauce because you only get crumbs and sauce in bed five times before you learn your lesson about Hux’s turn-offs.

Hux’s head leans back on his right arm, and Kylo doesn’t mind at all. He’s holding the twist above his lips, swirling it like a divining rod. Hux’s mouth follows, trying to line up below, and snorting when Kylo steals a kiss before he lets the pastry fall low enough to be eaten.

It should not be hot, not when those lips are pulling the tube in to _chew_ , but Kylo’s own tube wakes in sympathy at the lips and tongue all the same. He sees the snack disappear, and the swallow of his throat as he works it down. Yep. Hot.

“The first of my misinformation campaigns is due to hit, soon, so I should know where the leak is coming from,” Hux says, between chews and gulps. Kylo can feel them all the way through the neck leaning on him, into his own body. It’s… distracting.  


“What if multiple leaks are happening?”  


“Then I’ll find them all,” Hux replies, as if it’s common sense. He eyes the next - slightly spicier - twist.   


Kylo gets the picture, and grabs it closer to the end. He draws the snub base over Hux’s lips like lipstick, and then brushes his thumb over the lower one to pull his mouth wide enough for the start of the munching. 

Hux can’t talk any more, so Kylo watches the whole process with rapt attention. The slight glimmer of grease over his lips, the way his whole skull up to his temples moves in the process of eating. The sounds he makes, and the way his little flat belly must be filling properly at last. He hears the tiny squeaks it makes, and he takes those as gratitude from the stomach-gnomes, or something. 

When the pastry is gone, he draws over his mouth with his thumb again, seeing the colour go back into Hux’s cheeks. The way he blushes and shies a little away, and curls in closer. He has to know that Kylo’s made this his mission: keeping Hux safe. He has to, and Kylo bends to kiss those sticky lips. 

“Wait til you see what I got for dessert,” he purrs, and hovers the empty plate away.  


The next course _does_ have sauce. But only a small amount. A bowl of warm chocolate, kept so by the tiny fire in under-section of the pot. Then a circle of fruit slices, with which to tempt the savage Hux. (And if said fruits happen to be aphrodisiacs… well. One dish, two boners.)


End file.
